


my body is your body

by addandsubtract



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(270): The water bill last month was outrageous. We have got to stop fucking for hours in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my body is your body

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, the tfln text was a kinkmeme prompt over at [tsn_kinkmeme](http://tsn_kinkmeme.livejournal.com).

Mark’s fingertips are wrinkled up like little raisins. It doesn’t matter so much, though, when they’re pressed against the tanned skin of Eduardo’s hips, and he’s licking up over the head of Eduardo’s cock, and this is round three.

“Fuck, Mark,” Eduardo says, and Mark hears his head hit the tile. The ceramic tub is hard on his knees, but the water is still hot. There’s something to be said for being rich enough to afford as much fucking hot water as you want. Mark slides one hand back to cup Eduardo’s ass, rubbing his fingers over the crease between ass and thigh, and Eduardo’s hips push forward, gracelessly needy. His cock brushes Mark’s cheek, probably leaving a smear of precome, but the shower quickly washes it away, leaving just the memory of the touch behind. “Mark, it’s – you’re – please,” Eduardo babbles.

Mark looks up. Eduardo is looking at him, lower lip between his teeth, cheeks flushed, hair dripping. Mark watches his face, and pushes two fingers down between the cheeks of Eduardo’s ass. Eduardo shudders, and his eyes close. They’ve only gotten as far as the actual fucking the first time, which must have been an hour and a half ago, but Eduardo’s still a little slick. Mark fingers push inside easily.

“Oh god,” Eduardo says, and Mark sucks the head of Eduardo’s cock into his mouth. It’s wet from the shower, and tastes like water and sweat and skin. Eduardo tries to thrust forward, but Mark holds him immobile with the hand still on his hip.

Mark slides down, tonguing the underside of Eduardo’s cock. He pushes his fingers farther in Eduardo’s hole and then crooks them up. He’s ready for the way Eduardo’s body jumps, and he bobs down a little further, mouth sloppy and wet. Eduardo’s moans, and it echoes, too loud, in Mark’s large, nearly empty bathroom. Mark wants to hear it again. He pushes his fingers against Eduardo’s prostate and leaves them there, rubbing gently. There’s the moan again, and louder.

Eduardo’s hips snap back and then forward, like he can’t decide which way to move. Mark’s still holding him still, fingers hard enough to bruise, but then, Mark’s still got the bite on his shoulder from round two, and he’s going to have a large bruise on his hip from banging into the faucet when Eduardo pushed him down, so he figures that fair is fair.

Eduardo’s hands are scrabbling over the tile, squeaking a little as his fingernails catch on the wet ceramic. The reason Mark likes giving head is the way that Eduardo reacts to it – wanton and completely wrecked. He hums contentedly around Eduardo’s cock, still nudging Eduardo’s prostate with his fingers, and Eduardo’s entire body shudders, despite the heat of the water.

“Fuck,” he says, again, and Eduardo never curses half as much as he does when they’re having sex. Mark doesn’t mind. It means he’s doing something right. He has something tangible to track his progress.

 _C’mon_ , he wants to say, but can’t because his mouth is full.

Eduardo’s head hits the tile again, and Mark wants to bite into the column of his throat, but he’s occupied, and too lazy to stand, anyway. The aborted pulses of Eduardo’s hips are getting less coordinated. Mark runs his tongue just underneath the head of Eduardo’s cock, and Eduardo makes this cut off whimpering noise, like a hurt animal.

“I can’t –“ he says, garbled. “Mark, you have to,” and Mark knows that he means, _Mark, I’m going to come, pull off,_ but Mark can feel Eduardo’s thighs trembling, and he doesn’t fucking want to, so when Eduardo starts to come, Mark swallows. He’s not quite fast enough, and some trickles past the corner of his mouth, but he doesn’t choke. Eduardo sounds like he is, mewling and squirming both into and away from Mark’s fingers. They’re too much, they’re not enough.

Finally, Eduardo slackens, muscles relaxing, and Mark pulls his mouth and fingers away, licking his lips. Eduardo is heaving huge breaths, and then he slides down the wall, fucked out. Mark wraps a hand in his hair and kisses him. Eduardo leans into the touch like he’s starved for it, biting and licking at Mark’s mouth until he opens up.

They kiss, sloppy and wet, and Eduardo slips a thigh between Mark’s legs. Mark’s been hard since he started blowing Eduardo, and he rides Eduardo’s thigh, skin slippery with the pounding water.

“C’mon, Mark,” Eduardo says to Mark’s jaw. “You were so smug two minutes ago.”

Mark just gasps and pushes and tugs at Eduardo’s hair until they’re kissing again.

They have a few more rounds until the hot water runs out.


End file.
